The present invention relates to a tool box including drawers and a pad is on a top of the box so that the user may sit on the tool box.
A conventional tool box that has drawers is made to be a cube and the drawers are installed in the front surface of the tool box. Generally, the drawers are loaded with parts and tools which are heavy so that the drawers usually cannot be pulled out smoothly. The user often sits on the top of the tool box and the body load deform the rails of the tool box and makes the difficulties of pulling the drawers even worse.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tool box comprising a base having three flanges on a top surface thereof so as to respectively connect to two sidewalls and a back board. A top board is fixedly connected on the two sidewalls and the back board. A pad is connected on a top of the top board and a plurality of drawers are slidably supported on the rails.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool box that can be used as a bench and has rails on insides of the sidewalls so that the drawers are smoothly slidable on the rails.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.